<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Routine Intimacy by K0ZUKEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577266">Routine Intimacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0ZUKEN/pseuds/K0ZUKEN'>K0ZUKEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Timeskip!Kenhina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0ZUKEN/pseuds/K0ZUKEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>this title is clapped but i couldn't think of anything else since there's nothing too special about this....they're just fucking</p><p>anyways, i apologize in advance for any typos or errors i didn't catch. i wrote like a majority of this when i was sleepy the other day, but i'll eventually come back and fix them lol.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Routine Intimacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this title is clapped but i couldn't think of anything else since there's nothing too special about this....they're just fucking</p><p>anyways, i apologize in advance for any typos or errors i didn't catch. i wrote like a majority of this when i was sleepy the other day, but i'll eventually come back and fix them lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They always start with a hug. Kenma breathing Shouyou in, absorbing him, letting his warmth transcend physical barriers and seep into his bones. His fingers clutch at Shouyou’s team jacket, a feeling so familiar yet so different—he supposes a professional team jacket <em> would </em> feel different from a mere high school club one. The longer they hug, the more lax Kenma becomes, and that is when Shouyou begins.</p><p>Shouyou, who is still just a bit shorter than Kenma, presses chaste kisses against Kenma’s neck. It’s a difficult task that took him a while to master considering the fact that Kenma wears hoodies religiously, but he proves successful yet again with the way Kenma tilts his head to give Shouyou more access; soft hums emitting from his throat that tingle Shouyou’s lips the more his mouth moves against Kenma’s skin.</p><p>Their lips meet, and it’s a sweet reunion: they both smile into the kiss, unable to contain their happiness that bubbles up within them and erupts in the form of hushed chuckles between audible smooches. Their fingers dance along each other’s faces, racing down their necks, and reach a compromise somewhere along their waists, getting about as caught up in each other as the rest of their bodies. It gives Kenma the perfect opportunity to guide Shouyou through his home and to his bedroom. Shouyou is convinced he’ll never get used to the size despite the fact that he spends every off day he can with Kenma in this very house.</p><p>“Sorry it’s a mess,” Kenma mumbles, actually not sorry, which Shouyou laughs about as he presses himself against Kenma’s back. He wants to keep leaving searing kisses for Kenma to remember later on the back of his neck, but Kenma’s hoodie is effectively in his way. Shouyou teases the hem of Kenma’s hoodie, sliding his hands just underneath to get his point across without having to say it.</p><p>They don’t talk as much as they used to when doing this, their bodies far more attuned to each other than their first time doing this back in high school. Kenma was in his third year and Shouyou in his second. Kenma took the lead, then, because he was the most desperate. It was their last training camp together and all of a sudden, all of Kenma’s feelings came crashing down on him and he needed to let Shouyou know in every possible way that he <em> loved </em> him.</p><p>Kenma turns around and lifts his arms, Shouyou pulling his hoodie up quickly, but carefully. He loosens Kenma’s bun in the process, then proceeds to pull it free entirely. Kenma swipes his hair back and allows for it to fall all to one side, disrupting his perfect curtain all for Shouyou—<em> only </em> for Shouyou.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful. I can’t believe I have you,” Shouyou says, guiding them down onto the bed.</p><p>Kenma flushes, the deep red color creeping down his neck and attacking his ears. “Shut up.” He mumbles, burying his face into his pillow. Shouyou snorts and climbs over Kenma to brush his hair to the side and claim his neck once and for all, getting daring and leaving marks that will truly last. Shouyou enjoys the way Kenma’s soft moans are muffled against his pillow, it makes him want to hear Kenma more, <em> louder </em>. “You’ve had me from the start, by the way…”</p><p>“I know. I still can’t believe it, though,” Shouyou replies in Kenma’s ear, pressing his half-hard erection against Kenma’s ass, already making the older shudder despite there still being layers to remove. Kenma pushes his hips up against Shouyou’s, and for a moment, the two of them lose themselves in the desperate friction.</p><p>Shouyou lowers his head to Kenma’s shoulder and Kenma turns his head to the side, allowing for his moans to sound out properly. Kenma tires himself out first, but Shouyou grips Kenma’s hip to keep him upright as he continues grinding into him. It feels good, but it’s not enough—Shouyou knows this, and he wants to stop so that they can progress, but the sounds Kenma makes when he feels Shouyou’s cock thrusting against are too good to pass up now.</p><p>Until: <em> “Shouyou…” </em> Kenma’s voice comes out wondrously pitched and almost broken, and it’s all it takes for Shouyou to reel himself back in long enough to crawl off of Kenma so that they can finish stripping each other and retrieve some lube.</p><p>Kenma looks even better naked, and Shouyou takes his time to appreciate the changes to his body. Kenma hasn’t played volleyball in a long while, and it shows in the way Shouyou is able to make indents into his thighs and his stomach. Kenma sighs and covers his face in embarrassment, but Shouyou makes sure to comment how much he loves Kenma, simple as that. And he doesn’t stop at one time, no, Shouyou kisses his way up Kenma’s legs and in between every display of affection he tells Kenma he loves him without fail. He burns it into Kenma’s legs, bites it into his thighs, and engraves it into his stomach.</p><p>Shouyou lubes his fingers up as he kisses around Kenma’s cock, too close yet not close enough, a frustrating rhythm that Kenma gets caught up in too many times for his liking. Shouyou shows mercy once he’s ready to insert his finger inside of Kenma, alerting the older by circling his rim a few times. Kenma gives him the go ahead, and as Shouyou presses his finger in up to the first knuckle, he takes Kenma’s cock into his mouth.</p><p>Kenma clenches around Shouyou, rendering Shouyou’s finger motionless, but Shouyou doesn’t stop licking at Kenma’s cock, sucking at the tip before taking him all the way into his mouth. Kenma lets out a stuttered exhale and he tenses again before relaxing, allowing for Shouyou’s finger to move in and out of his hole at a comfortable pace.</p><p>Shouyou fingers Kenma open carefully considering the older doesn’t bottom often; he waits a minute or two before introducing a second finger, causing Kenma to clench around him impossibly tight yet again and restricting his movements. Shouyou doesn’t mind, because like this—his fingers buried deep into Kenma and his mouth on Kenma’s cock—Shouyou is able to elicit the sweetest sounds out of Kenma. After the second finger, Kenma learns to relax faster once the third comes around. And though unnecessary, Shouyou fucks Kenma open with four fingers, enjoying the way Kenma squirms and begs for Shouyou and nothing more.</p><p>By the time Shouyou is done teasing Kenma, they’re both covered in a light sheen of sweat that makes their skin glow delicately in the lowlight of Kenma’s room. Shouyou nearly growls at the sight of Kenma beneath him: his long hair is splayed about in such a way that looks artistic, and his entire neck up is flushed a deep red. Kenma’s legs are still trembling from Shouyou’s teasing, and though slight, Shouyou loves the way his thighs jiggle while they’re spread open around him. Shouyou’s cock twitches at the sight, and he absently looks for the bottle of lube.</p><p>Kenma chuckles breathlessly at Shouyou’s distracted searching, but as soon as Shouyou’s fingers brush against the cool plastic of the bottle, snatching it up and getting to work on lubing himself up, Kenma’s heart skips a beat or two in anticipation. He wants Shouyou so desperately at this moment, craves his touch like after the very first time they got to know each other—and he knows Shouyou craves him just as much. It shows in the slight tremble of excitement in his hands, the awkward twitching of his lips as he fights back a smile, and the slow, careful way he pushes into Kenma with a satisfied sigh.</p><p><em> ‘It feels good,’ </em> Kenma thinks, though he’s certain he opens his mouth to say it, he’s not quite sure if he’s able to form words right now because— <em> “It feels good,” </em></p><p><em> “Kenma…” </em> Shouyou whimpers Kenma’s name in a response, holding his hips relatively still until Kenma lets him know he’s adjusted. That moment doesn’t come for a minute, but it’s fine. They both need time to reel themselves back in before they cum too soon.</p><p>“S...Shouyou…” Kenma speaks up, finally, and Shouyou is quick to glance up at him. <em> “Please—” </em> </p><p>“Yeah?” Shouyou knows Kenma’s non-explicit cues, but he always likes to make sure with another confirmation. No matter how many times they’ve done this, no matter how many times they’ll continue to do this, Shouyou’s top priority will always be Kenma’s comfort. Kenma nods enthusiastically, and Shouyou gives him a smile in understanding.</p><p>It’s tedious, but Shouyou starts off with a slow pace; his thrusts into Kenma are measured, and while still pleasurable, they both know how much they want more. Sometimes, the slow buildup is a part of it all, teasing themselves for a prolonged period until one of them breaks. Shouyou loves when it’s Kenma, because Kenma gets this scowl on his face that’s bordering on ugly—but still so very <em> cute </em>—and he starts to roll his hips up against Shouyou, fucking himself roughly on Shouyou’s cock.</p><p>Although, it seems Kenma has gotten better at waiting, because it’s Shouyou who breaks first this time.</p><p>It was only so long that Shouyou could keep up the slow and steady pace—such words aren’t in Shouyou’s vocabulary, and even much less ingrained in his body. He grits his teeth and fucks into Kenma one particularly harsh time, eliciting a loud gasp from Kenma and a whiny moan. And then he keeps fucking into him like that, his hips moving faster and faster, spurred on by Kenma’s gradually increasing volume and pitched whines that sound vaguely unnatural in an impossibly arousing way.</p><p>Kenma’s brow knit together the more he feels his core tightening and heating up, but he smiles more than anything. Kenma loves when Shouyou loses himself and gets rough with him, it doesn’t happen often—hardly at all—so when Shouyou does things like fucking into him with little regard for Kenma or unconsciously letting his hand slip from his shoulder to his neck, squeezing just enough to make Kenma’s head spin, Kenma feels the need to return the favor.</p><p><em> “Shou, you make me feel so good.” </em> It’s almost like Kenma purrs, making Shouyou’s hips stutter. “Harder, Shou, <em> ple—ase </em> . Fuck me harder, mess me up, <em> babe </em>,” Kenma spreads his legs wider and urges Shouyou closer with the heels of his feet pressing into the small of Shouyou’s back. Kenma doesn’t stop there: he continues spurring Shouyou on with dirty words Kenma reserves especially for moments like this, drinking in Shouyou’s strained moans and sliding his own hand around Shouyou’s own hand that’s around his neck, intertwining their fingers the best he can.</p><p>Shouyou leans forward more, bending Kenma’s body in a way that it rarely moves nowadays, no matter how many times Kuroo tells Kenma to get <em> some </em> kind of workout in. But Kenma loves it all the same, the slight burn of the stretch is a part of the pleasure. The feeling sends tingles up Kenma’s spine that hold his nerves hostage momentarily. He feels heat all throughout him with Shouyou’s new angle and Kenma’s sure he’s bound to cum any time now.</p><p>Shouyou allows for Kenma to control the hand wrapped around his throat while he focuses on fucking into Kenma even quicker and harder. Kenma’s barely making any noise at this point, the only sounds filling the room are the sounds of their bodies meeting with great force and Shouyou’s labored panting and grunts.</p><p>There’s a lot going on for Kenma, and feels himself coming upon the edge of it all, so he squeezes his neck particularly harsh. Shouyou gasps, seconds from tearing his hand away and scolding Kenma about being careful, but then Kenma releases the hold and he moans especially loud. His head feels incredibly light, and it only makes his orgasm hit that much harder. Kenma’s eyes screw shut and he begs for Shouyou through it all. Shouyou curses and fucks Kenma through it, cumming not long after his lover; Kenma’s incoherent babbling bringing him over the edge with ease, and Shouyou buries himself deep into Kenma after he could no longer handle fucking into him.</p><p>Kenma’s body relaxes fully against the bed while Shouyou covers him in kisses. Kenma giggles sleepily and wraps his arms around Shouyou’s neck when the attention lingers on his own, and he quietly asks Shouyou to mark him up, which Shouyou obeys without contest. Afterwards, they kiss languidly until their desire to fall asleep clean is unable to ignore, and they make their way to Kenma’s bathroom to wash themselves off with a shower before soaking in the tub.</p><p>Shouyou still proves to be caught in his post-coital bliss because he only manages to keep his hands off of Kenma for seconds at a time; however, Kenma isn’t complaining. He doesn’t like physical contact that much, although Shouyou does get more privilege than others, but Kenma can’t deny that almost craves it after sex. He loves the closeness, loves Shouyou pressing kisses into his skin, loves the way Shouyou sometimes gets himself riled up again. Kenma loves the press of Shouyou’s half-hard cock against his ass, and he loves grinding back against him while Shouyou takes Kenma’s own cock into his hands and jerks him off in time with Kenma’s movements.</p><p>It’s so unsanitary to cum in the bath, but they do it anyways, and when they get out, Kenma can barely keep himself up anymore. His legs feel like jelly, so he clings to Shouyou while the other male dries them off then carries them back to Kenma’s bedroom to finally lay down and relax.</p><p>“Love you, Ken,” Shouyou confesses into Kenma’s hair, soft smile on his lips.</p><p>Kenma hums in response, drifting between consciousness and sleep. “Love...you...Shou...yo…” Shouyou chuckles quietly at Kenma’s sleepily drawled reply before hugging Kenma closer and joining him in sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feels weirding having only written fluffy &amp; cute stuff lately and now i'm posting smut jfkdls anyways</p><p>hope you enjoyed ♡<br/>main twitter: @K0ZUKEN<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>